


The New Will Graham

by XDARKERXDESIREX



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is manipulative as always, M/M, Will Doesn't Care, cause Will doesn't take shit anymore, dark!Will, everyone is weary of Will, the food is people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDARKERXDESIREX/pseuds/XDARKERXDESIREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Released from The Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane, due to the lack of evidence and courtesy of the Chesapeake Ripper, Will is a new man. A man that Hannibal doesn't stand a chance against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

my mind came up with this beautiful, elaborate idea when i was asleep a.k.a dreaming. it definitely has to include the following  
1\. Will Graham post-jail time i.e. he is sure of himself, doesn't need his paddle to tell him what is real, he believes that Hannibal is the Chesapeake Ripper  
2\. Will is ready to do anything to snare and Hannibal and prove he is the Ripper including starting sexual/romantic relationship with him to get Hannibal trust him  
3\. Hannibal knows that Will is up to something but he finds this Will too fascinating and attractive so he lets it play out  
4\. Will being a subtle tease to all of Hannibal's senses - he dresses the same way but a little neater, the aftershave is the same but lighter, more eye-contact than before, no shying away from physical contact  
5\. Hannibal notices this changed behavior only with himself. Will is the same with everyone else, except he isn't a pushover anymore  
7\. The tipping point comes when Hannibal and Jack sit in on one of Will's classes and both notice that Will is more confident than before and Hannibal notices that Will knows that he has been watching Will. add a little Will smirk to that. Hannibal has to do something about that smirk!!!  
6\. can be one-shot or multiple chapters, MUST end in smut

Hannibal has been watching Will more closely since Will turned up at his office and said he wanted to resume therapy to deal with his feelings about Hannibal. Hannibal had considered the nature of Will's feelings would take on the form of betrayal, hurt, confrontation and rage but he hadn't expected an element of sexual attraction. Everything is a muddle so both agree that lots of work is needed to work through the "mess" that are Will's feelings.  
It's been a few sessions since they started talking again and Will is more open and closed off at the same time. He is becoming closer to what Hannibal thinks is the true Will but at the same time Will's mind has become harder to read. It could be because it's hard to focus on anything else when Will is in front of him with the new coldness in his eyes that stay unaffected by all the blood and carnage around him.  
p.s. make this as explicit as you want. the dirtier, the better.

p.p.s. let me know if any of you wonderful Fannibals decide to work on this prompt


	2. Work in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'll adopt my own story

This story is now officially a work-in-progress. It will be my first fanatic ever, so I hope everyone enjoys it


End file.
